Rexx Vortex
Rexx Vortex was a clone veteran in the Grand Army of the Republic. He was created in the clone facilities on Kamino and was given the identification number CT-0003. He started out as a Private in the Vortex Legion. Jedi Knight Ima-Gun-Di led Republic forces on the planet of Orsis at the start of the Clone Wars and became fond of Rexx. He soon promoted Rexx to Lieutenant during the Battle of Ryloth. After the Republic had won the Battle of Ryloth and Ima-Gun-Di and Captain Keeli had been killed in action, the Jedi decided to promote Rexx to Commander and leader of the Vortex Legion. After his bravery during the Battle of Umbara, he was promoted to General, making him the first clone General. He proved to be one of the most skilled clones the Republic had ever seen. After he assisted Commander Cody during a battle on board The Negotiator, he became a clone commando and leader of the Republic's newly created Black Ops. He then recruited nine skilled clones in the Republic; Hawk of the 501st Legion as the pilot, Kix, also of the 501st Legion, as the medic, Zero of the 64th Elite Battalion as the tech specialist, Scorch of the 64th Elite Battalion as the weapons specialist, Deadeye of the 182nd Star Battalion as the sniper, Milo of the 182nd and Kal of the 88th Star Battalion as supporting commandos and Commander Halo of the 64th as the second in command of the Black Ops. The Battle of Umbara Screen shot 2013-03-18 at 5.55.03 PM.png|Rexx's Phase 1 Armour Screen shot 2013-03-18 at 5.58.00 PM.png|Rexx's Phase 2 Armour Screen shot 2013-03-18 at 6.01.55 PM.png|Rexx's Commando Armour, based off Clone Commando Scorch's armour Screen shot 2013-03-18 at 6.04.13 PM.png|Rexx's Elite ARC Commando Armour About halfway through the Clone Wars, the Republic launched an assault to conquer the dark world of Umbara. There were several strikes teams including Obi-Wan Kenobi's 212th Attack Battalion, Saesee Tiin's 182nd Star Battalion, Anakin Skywalker's 501st Legion and Rexx Vortex's Vortex Legion. The Vortex Legion gunship that Rexx was on was shot down by Umbaran MHCs and crashed onto an Umbaran highway. He went to go visit Kix in Vixus Outpost to make sure his injuries were not fatal. After he left Vixus Outpost, Rexx led his troops to Web Outpost, a Republic base in the eastern mountains of Umbara. Once there, Obi-Wan contacted them and notified them of a Umbaran airbase that was heavily guarded by Umbaran forces. Rexx led the attack on his custom made Umbara-camo BARC speeder. They arrived at the airbase and quickly cleared it of enemy forces. Rexx and his troops went back to Web Outpost to recover from the battle. After a few days of intense battles and after Krell had been arrested and killed, and the other battalions had left Umbara, Rexx and his troops did a final sweep of the planet. They were almost finished when they spotted a huge ominous temple in the jungles to the north of Web Outpost. They saw that there were Sith guards surrounding the temple. Rexx sneaked inside and told his troops to inform the Republic of the temple. After infiltrating the temple, he realized that it was crawling with Sith warriors, and he found out that there were three Sith Lords inside; Varad Zagg, Savage Oppress and his brother, Darth Maul, Rexx's main rival, who was back from the dead after he had been cut in half 10 years ago on Naboo. When he had made it to Varad Zagg's chamber they dueled for a while, before Zagg was finally defeated. Rexx then went on to find Maul and Oppress. He found the two Zabraks and a duel soon followed. Rexx managed to injure Maul and Savage, but before he could strike the final blow, the two brothers escaped, but in this failure, there was a success and that was that the Republic had finally conquered Umbara. 'The Battle of Carlac' After the Republic had re-taken Umbara, they soon found out that the Mandalorian terrorist group, Death Watch, had invaded the remote snowy world of Carlac. The Republic sent the Vortex Legion to help clear the planet of the Death Watch. Rexx led his troops to Crater Outpost, a Republic base located deep in the snow-capped mountains of Carlac. Once there, they discovered that a village that had been destroyed by Death Watch soldiers. Rexx and his troops travelled there on there snow-camo AT-RTs. When they had made it to the village they quickly cleared it of Death Watch soldiers and reported thier victory to the Republic, who then told them that the capital city of Carlac, Ming City, was under attack from Death Watch troops led by Pre Vizsla. Rexx volunteered to compete this task alone, because he thought that stealth was needed over power. He left the destroyed village and sped towards Ming City on his snow-camo 74-Z Speeder bike. A snowstorm was heading for Ming City, so Rexx decided to wear his Phase 2 snow armour. He entered the city and eliminated the enemy troops one by one, whilst staying hidden. Once Rexx had cleared out all of Vizsla's forces, he went to confront Vizsla in the city center. Rexx used his helmet's automatic targeting system to display a red target around Vizsla meaning every shot he fired would be more accurate. Rexx continued to blast Vizsla, but Vizsla used his Darksaber to block his shots. Eventually, Rexx managed to hit him with a shot to his leg. Vizsla pushed Rexx over and escaped on his jetpack. Carlac was now cleared of the Death Watch and was back under Republic control. The members of the Vortex Legion were commended on their bravery and valor in the battle and were then given another assignment to free another planet. The Second Battle of Ryloth Only a few weeks after the Vortex Legion had re-taken Carlac, they were sent to free Ryloth from the Separatists. The campaign began with a space battle in orbit around the planet. Rexx's command cruiser, The Liberty, led the attack. Battle droids starting landing on the cruiser, so Rexx went to go defend his ship. The filters in his custom helmet and the heaters built-in to his armour, would protect him from the dangers of space for a short time. After he had repelled the attack, he went back inside the cruiser to command the fleet. After a few hours, the blockade around Ryloth had been destroyed. The Vortex Legion took gunships down to the surface and fought their way to Tika Station, a Republic station that was surrounded completely by jungle. Once they had made it to the station, they took care of their injured troops, then moved out to re-take a nearby jungle region. The jungle was crawling with Separatist commando droids. Rexx and his troops ambushed the droids and soon cleared out the jungle. Suddenly, Rexx received an urgent transmission from Tika Station. He returned there to find out that the Republic Black Ops' personal base on Ryloth, Nova Base, was about to invaded by a droid battalion led by the Kaleesh cyborg, General Grevious. Rexx and the rest of the Black Ops headed straight for Nova Base. When they arrived, they stationed troops with heavy blaster cannons at the front of the base, while Rexx and Fives went to the sniper tower. When they got up, they saw the droids were not far away so they told the guards to get ready. The droids came into range and the battle begun. The clones were outnumbered but they still managed to fight the droids off. They were finishing off the last of the droids, when Grevious appeared with four commando droids. He stunned the clone guards and were about to enter the base when Rexx cut him off. Rexx fired at Grevious but the cyborg was too good. He deflected every blast Rexx fired. He then swept Rexx off his feet and began to spin his sabers ready to slice Rexx in half. Suddenly, Black Ops sniper, Deadeye, fired a shot that hit Grevious directly in his artificial stomach. Grevious turned and ran in pain. Deadeye continued to fire at the commando droids, each shot destroying each of the droids. Rexx and Nova Base were saved. Grevious had fled the planet. After two weeks of fighting droids across the planet, the Vortex Legion had finally cleared the system from the wrath of the Separatists and Grevious. The Twi'lek civilians were free again. When Rexx was back aboard The Liberty, the Jedi Council contacted him and told him to prepare for the next battle. Their new target was the hostile jungle world of Felucia in the Outer Rim. It would be the biggest battle in the war so far. Rexx had no idea what lay ahead. Category:Male Characters Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Clone Troopers Category:General Category:Humans